kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinya Aizawa
Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Kamen Rider Kuuga Robot Armor Police Officer |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (current) Sniper Support |affiliation = Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit |homeworld = ( ) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = (child) Quinton Flynn (Taki Gaiden; English dub) |label2 = Kamen Rider G3-X |image2 = }} is a vigilante serial killer who was imprisoned for multiple counts of murder and homicide. Aizawa was a former member of the JSDF until the where he lives the life of a vigilante who kills numerous criminal across Japan before being apprehended by authorities in Seito. Since then, he frequently goes in and out of jail to continue his killing spree. Aizawa is the friend of the current Japanese Prime Minister, Seiji Suzumura, who is also his former attorney. He eventually becomes |仮面ライダーＧ３-X|Kamen Raidā Jī Surī Ekkusu}} in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History Past Aizawa was born sometime in 1993 to unnamed parents. At the age of 10, he witnessed the murder of his parents by an unknown culprit. Since then, he was left under the care of his maternal uncle, who inspired him to pursue a military career. Before that, he began his career as a serial killer at a very young age of 13, going so far to evade the law. His first victim was a pedophile who raped three young women in a hotel. In his adult life, Aizawa is enlisted to the JSDF. During his time in the military, Aizawa became a seasoned veteran with experience with firearms, hand-to-hand combat, stealth missions, and helicopter piloting. Following the Sky Wall Disaster, Aizawa leaves the JSDF as a result of Japan's division into three warring states. Following his tenure from the military, he resumed his vigilante serial killer career. Until one fateful day, authorities in Seito apprehended him. Present While in prison, Aizawa occasionally picks fights with other inmates and even caused prison riots. He occasionally escapes jail in the most creative and carefully-planned way, so to continue his killing spree. He later becomes acquainted with an attorney named Seiji Suzumura, the future prime minister of the unified Japan. Eventually, he becomes close friends with the lawyer. After Suzumura is elected as the prime minister of the unified government, he decides to have Aizawa assigned to the peacekeeping organization known as Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit, or SOLGU, led by its captain, the vice president of ZETA Technology Industries, Goro Izumi. Personality in the hotel?" "That man, Yasunori Ichiro is a corrupt businessman tied with criminal activities here in Touto. The guy has ties to narcotics, racketeering, sexual harassment, and connection to murders of employees of a rival company. Not to mention, he has been sending guys to silence those who attempt to expose his illegal activities. That's the reason why I iced him. How naive of you to sympathize with a criminal like him." "What you did is still murder. Criminals are human beings, no matter how evil they are. What you did is something a police detective like myself can't ignore. Do the victims you kill justify your own brand of justice?!|Aizawa being confronted by , who witnessed his act of murder.|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}}Aizawa is an amoral, antisocial and ruthless vigilante man who only kills people who themselves are criminals, murderers, and sexual offenders. He has a cynical black-and-white attitude for everything around him, or even care for right and wrong, good and evil and even morality in general. Despite that, he also believes that there are some criminals who can turn over a new leaf, he also believed there are some who are complete monsters that he want to put down as the only way to keep innocent people safe. His methods are so brutal, to the point that the SOLGU operatives, Goro included are very skeptical of him. Another of Aizawa's traits is his need of self-control, ever since he started killing, it becomes very vital to his part to restrain his dark urges and he also followed a certain moral code. After he got arrested, Aizawa starts adopting stealthy methods such as breaking out of prison without being detected and executing his murders without leaving any evidence; he is also not above killing witnesses if he is caught. On the surface, Aizawa maintains a polite, suave, laid-back, and charming front all while being a fully-functional sociopath to blend himself in the society. Like Goro, Aizawa is a well-practiced liar and can be very manipulative if he has to. Aizawa also displays a fearless and flippant attitude as a means of keeping his cool, in spite of his callous and psychopathic nature, he has a strong, albeit dubious, sense of justice. He is somewhat snide and is quick to make cynical quips, and has no problem cracking gallows humor at the expense of everyone around him. Aizawa also appears to possess a degree of conscience, he also expressed genuine remorse for murdering the mother of a young girl who left her trapped inside of a car, knowing that the girl suffered the same fate as Aizawa did in his childhood. Powers and Abilities Being the only SOLGU member with no evident superpowers whatsoever, Aizawa is a force to be reckoned with, despite being a normal human. Being a trained soldier, Aizawa's defining trait are his experiences in his days in the military, to which he uses in his methods of murder. *'Expert Marksman:' A trained marksman who even excels with the use of a sniper rifle. Aizawa's weapon of choices are mostly firearms. He can fire a handgun with precision even when dual wielding two guns, and use sniper rifles with pinpoint accuracy. This also extends to his use of the G3-X exosuit, as Goro gave him a high-powered sniper rifle specifically for his use. **'Silenced Firearms:' Aizawa prefers to have his guns fitted with suppressors to execute his shoot-to-kill missions without causing civilians to panic. Weaknesses *'Getting Caught:' Aizawa lives in a moral code that reminds him avoid attracting the attention of authorities. Despite his stealthy methods, Aizawa finds himself at the risk of being caught by unsuspecting bystanders even from a distance (like in , ). Forms G3-X Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 176 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 8 seconds *'Vision and Hearing': approx. 15 km *'Defense': 10/10 Due to the G3 armor being developed to battle the Gurongi, it was soon discovered the Armor's performance was unable to keep up with either the Lords or the mysterious Agito. Using the testbed G3 suit, Sumiko Ozawa went through with the development of this highly-modified exoarmor, using the G3's diagnostic data. Due to the proven disparity between the original G3's parameters and those displayed by the Lords, the G3-X was engineered to offer an enormous improvement in specs and ability, allowing it to fight on more even ground. However, a newly installed AI interface posed a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. To this extent, the suit was made "too perfect". However, in light of this, a new control chip with a modified 'scaled-down' AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. It's newest armament, the GX- Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level an Unknown with ease. Physically, the G3-X modification would resemble Kuuga's Ultimate form (and is also the last upgrade the G3 Exoskeleton suit would receive in the series like how Ultimate form is the last form Kuuga acquires). Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episode 85 Arsenal Weapons * * * *Riot Shield As Kamen Rider G3-X * : A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. *GR-07 Cobra: A high-powered sniper rifle. It was made specifically for Aizawa's use. Portrayal Behind the Scenes Shinya Aizawa is portrayed by |宇治 清高|Uji Kiyotaka}}, He is more well-known for his role as Shou, the human host of Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S. Uji previously apppeared as in . As a child, he is portrayed by |鈴木 福 |Suzuki Fuku}}. As Kamen Rider G3-X, his suit actor is |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}}, who previously is the suit actor of Another Decade in the first season. Notes *Aizawa serves as a foil to (Kamen Rider Cross-Z), both were introduced as inmates who joined the heroes. Banjo was wrongly framed for the "murder" of while Aizawa is a vigilante serial killer arrested for murder and homicide, all while breaking in and out of prison to continue his activities. Banjo broke out of prison the moment he was abducted by Faust, Aizawa is somehow sent to SOLGU by Prime Minister Suzumura in an effort to curb down his murderous tendencies. Banjo is part-alien due to him being born with 's essence, while Aizawa is a normal human with his experience are his military training and use of conventional firearms. **In terms of the Go-Ongers' side, Aizawa is the exact opposite of , both have a sense of justice and operate in opposite sides of the law: Gunpei is a police officer who joined with the Go-Ongers while Aizawa is a vigilante criminal who frequently goes in and out of prison to kill notorious outlaws across Japan who is forced to join SOLGU by Prime Minister Suzumura. *His backstory as a serial killer and tendency to escape prison draws a parallel to (Kamen Rider Ouja). However, Aizawa is an anti-heroic vigilante spree killer, as opposed to Asakura, who commits so many heinous crimes to satisfy his bloodlust. *Aizawa is similar to Dexter Morgan, the titular protagonist of the series of the same name, both are serial killers who target criminals. Likewise, they both live in a set of moral codes. Unlike Dexter, Aizawa tends to get caught by authorities, and goes in further heights of escaping prison and continued to carry out his activities in the process. **His habit in going in and out of prison makes him similar to Cody Travers from the Street Fighter series and its beat-'em up game sister series, Final Fight. See Also * - The original Kamen Rider G3/G3-X. * - The rider group featured in . Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Male Category:Male Characters